


缪尚魅影

by Realdian



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, 古神后裔安灼拉, 洛氏风格尝试
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: Summary：我们常说安灼拉身上缺少人性，那是真的。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 6





	缪尚魅影

**Author's Note:**

> -重刷时间之影和疯狂山脉的产物 ，拙劣的模仿洛氏表达果然最后还是写成了四不像，我文笔不够克制，相声写习惯了。  
> -ER交往前提，原著背景  
> -此文的产生还与嗷3上一篇sw同人有极大关系：《wonderterror》作者是peradi，随缘居有翻译叫惊奇怪谈。非常推荐……没看过sw的也可以看看入坑嘛求你了！

“那只狗哪去了？”

弗以伊在翻书的间隙抛出问题，他说的是上个月热安捡回来的一只小狗，浑身土色，没什么漂亮样子，却难得地得到了众人的喜爱。

“跑掉了，我们没能找回来。”热安回答，“也许是它不愿在这吧，有时我们一进门它就狂叫挠地板、上蹿下跳，躲到厨房的角落里。”

“可我们救了它，给狗动手术和人一点不一样。”

“真可惜，我喜欢它。”

格朗泰尔努力回想着那只小狗，毛茸茸，缺了一块耳朵，舔他手里的甜酒，乖孩子，送给狗的爱总能得到加倍的报偿，送给猫的就不会，送给安灼拉的同理。感谢上帝感谢让普鲁维尔的上帝安灼拉爱他，并且会毫不犹豫地给予自己的爱情，只可惜格朗泰尔的魅力大不过法兰西母亲，她可真美，小伙子们永远的爱人。

“你还记得它吗？”回去的路上，格朗泰尔问安灼拉。他们还没住到一起，不过实际上也差不多了。安灼拉的住处很偏，房间陈设简单，他从一个蛮热闹的街区搬过来，大概也是为了清净。

“它有一次咬了我，我想我不太招动物喜欢。”安灼拉给他看了手背上一处微小的伤疤，这让他的手看起来更加劳动人民，没有那么公子哥。格朗泰尔安慰他说没关系，不喜欢你的人很多，但我们，朋友们都喜欢你。这貌似没能帮上忙，安灼拉还是皱着眉头。这幢房子没有门房，格朗泰尔觉得很不安全，楼里只有另一家房客，但他们常旅居在外，最后安灼拉就成了唯一的常住户，ABC之友有时就来这边聊那些连在缪尚后厨都不能大声谈论的细节，他们挤在小小的起居室里（兼作卧室），点上比平日多一倍的蜡烛，燃烧到天明。没有足够的椅子，他们就围坐在地上，这里可以用上那个词，“野蛮”，他们貌似蛮族，却都是救世主，蒙着黑夜的面罩要求光明。

安灼拉通常会再出一次门，照他说的是去检查门锁，但那些铜锁都已绣得不成样子，安灼拉不能拿他最后的两件外衣去换新锁。格朗泰尔从不过问他到底去干什么了，他不感兴趣，所以只会坐到床上看书或打量四周，等安灼拉回来和他做爱。让他走进来，让他们合成一个圆。他们用这个消磨夜晚，格朗泰尔很多次觉得自己只是一件猎物，被猎手捕获后，对方俯下身子来嗅他，手指插在头发里，轻轻咬过他的脖颈，谋划着下一步该从哪里动刀。

他很确定自己在那张床上死过许多次了，血管里的血流空，皮肤泛起青紫，张嘴喘最后一口气，这时的格朗泰尔依然很丑，但无所谓，丑与美绝非对立关系，再说这也和爱无关。

他正盯着墙上的两张画发呆，新挂上的，他不记得以前看到过，可它们的模样却像是同那面墙一起出生的，翻翘起来的页边下面露出白印子。画的内容并非风景，一幅是详细的地图，却不像缪尚墙上挂的法兰西疆域图——那东西出现在这儿倒还算正常，格朗泰尔闻所未闻的大陆躺卧纸上，海岸线曲折迷离，由于年代的磨损已经丢失了不少信息，也许是东方未知的区域，或根本就是制图匠乱画一气，他想。紧挨在旁边的图样带来极大的恐惧，虽然只是一小尊雕像的速写，却不断散发着邪恶气息，纠虬的树根原是堆叠的人体，顶端重点描摹之物似鹰似蟒，凶恶异常。格朗泰尔试着用拉丁文去拼读注释，却一无所获。

街上又传来狗叫声，格朗泰尔强迫自己把注意力从画上收回来，他不明白为什么家畜，尤其是狗，对安灼拉极不友善，无一例外，只能猜想是安灼拉对他们也冷冰冰的，有威胁之势。从窗子里能看到那只流浪狗一瘸一拐地向远处奔逃，再转头，安灼拉就已站在屋子里了。

“我都没听见你进门，我们也不必担心小偷了，他们走起来肯定不如你。”

安灼拉只是摇摇头，他近来反常得沉默，或许是疲劳所致，他们等待的日子正猫着腰接近，热血灌溉的花朵沉甸甸的，再不开放就要整朵摔碎在地上了。格朗泰尔理解——假装理解，他不愿送朋友们的殡。

他问起两幅画来，安灼拉回答说它们一直在那儿，从他搬进来那天起。不过他还是把画揭下来倒扣在桌上。站在桌边对格朗泰尔说他们不该浪费时间。格朗泰尔顺从地过去吻他，品尝着窒息。

夜里他们就挤在一张床上凑合，格朗泰尔一百次梦到那座雕塑，在逃不出的牢笼里长饮鲜血，最终摔到地上惊醒，好像婴儿从母亲怀中跌落。

放手的不是母亲，是安灼拉，格朗泰尔能隐约看到他紧闭的眼皮下流转着金光，有人点了蜡烛，他光裸的背上则鲜血横流，增生的骨架突破皮肤，其上飞快地生长着羽毛，它们瞬间就从雪白鲜嫩变得焦黑。

你绝不能责怪格朗泰尔在这种情况下昏迷过去。

可第二天早晨没有鲜血，也没有羽翼和金眼珠。安灼拉坐在床边穿他的衬衣，还是那双略带贵气的手，格朗泰尔想象了一下这样的手长出利爪，然后他迅速抹去了这个念头，开始怀疑昨夜所见的真实性。

我做了噩梦。他们用早餐时格朗泰尔说。

我听到了，你大喊。

喊什么。

“水里的”，后面我听不懂。

该死的画。

我已经扔了，不要担心，我能感觉到时间不多了。

什么时间？

……我改变世界的时机即将到来。

格朗泰尔不回答了，他强迫自己相信，昨天真是一场噩梦，今天喝点儿酒就会好的。但他还是忍不住往床上看，想从上面找到一片羽毛。

“……祈祷和思考，听你便，你有一分钟。”

公白飞离得很近，加百列的手下！他想。安灼拉盯着怀表，一分钟到了，他揪住求饶人的头发，把手枪管抵在他的耳朵上面，所有人都在等那一声枪响。

勒·卡布克倒在地上。

公白飞转头问普鲁维尔：“你看到了吗？”后者疑惑不解，但公白飞不相信那仅仅是劳累过度带来的幻觉——哪里是什么安灼拉开枪审判了勒·卡布克，哪里来的除魔天使？分明是安灼拉扑上去，咬开了他的喉咙！而此时安灼拉正立在那尸体边上，静止着。公白飞冲过去查看尸体，只有一个枪眼，喉咙连条伤疤也没有。他抬头看安灼拉，他衣领上没有血渍，脸上也干净得连胡子也没有，一如往常的领袖形象。

“把这丢到外面去。”安灼拉大声说。

（等一等，那是獠牙吗？他的舌头怎么这么红？）

“我们和你共命运。”公白飞在巨大的悚然中说，他们别无选择。

快张开你的羽翼从窗子里飞走吧！格朗泰尔这样想着，呆坐在椅子上。安灼拉手中拿着断枪柄，站立在一片枪口前。格朗泰尔觉得自己应该走过去，跪下来亲吻他的手，祂的手。当着那些黑洞洞枪口的面。

（安灼拉主动把手伸给了他。）

现在轮到他接过去了，手还是利爪？不知道士兵们看见了什么景象，但他们迅速开枪了，也许是骨节、金眼睛，也许是獠牙，皮肤上的图案，但格朗泰尔只感到一位真正的天神在他身侧，他被光芒包围，逐渐被吞噬。

我知道那条狗去哪儿了。格朗泰尔笑起来。


End file.
